The Moonlight In The Darkest Soul
by AnimeLover550
Summary: i'm not good at summarys but it is good


_The Moonlight In The Darkest Soul_

_As they waited for there teacher they notice someone walking towards there meeting spot she has medium brown hair that flows whenever the wind blows, forest green shirt and dark brown shorts that stops at her knees. Creamy tanned skin that looks like the sun has kissed, her headband around her fore head. She also has black ninja sandals and the most beautiful amber coloured eyes that can see through your sole wow she's beautiful Naruto thought as she stopped at the bridge "is this team 7 were is Kakashi?" she asked he was about to answer her until "who are you and how do you know Kakashi" Sakura shouted ruining the peaceful silence " um I am your new team-mate and I know Kakashi because he owns me money" she answered in the most beautiful and soothing voice that even the angles were jealous off ._

_Somewhere up above _

"_ohhh I'm soo jealous of her voice it sickens me arg I hate her" all the angles spoke in unison " um mm aren't you not to hate anyone?" Kami asked all of his angles "shut it Kami" as all the angles went to beat Kami into a bloody pulp._

_Back down to earth _

"_the names Lunar Okami what's yours?" the new girl known as lunar asked full of courisiti "I'm Sakura and that's Naruto baka" she screeched as my face falls because she called me a baka I'll show her when I bring Sasuke "well I don't think that Naruto is a baka but you Sakura have to tune your voice down a lot cause my ears hurt" I looked up in surprise because Lunar defended me nobody has defended me before it feels nice. _

_3 hours later_

_poof "yo" said kakashi while holding a peace sign then in unison "your late" exclaimed Naruto & Sakura then before kakashi said something "Lair" they exclaimed again minus Lunar who is new to this type of things "well I see you meet your new team-mate now then we have a new mission" said Mr scarecrow "what mission will it be kakashi sensie?" the blond spoke loudly enough while looking at Lunar when suddenly the wind blows and he felt heat rising to his cheeks then she turned slightly towards him she also felt heat rising to her cheeks ooh Kami I can't be in love I mean I just meet him ** but my pup have you ever heard of love at first sight I think that you two will go together you ****know as mates **but I can't be can't I? while Lunar thought that while still arguing with her sealed demon Naruto was thinking along the same linesshe's soo beautiful I bet she is already taken but when ever I look at her I feel my heart is going to burst I'm go hot and sweaty, heats rising to my cheeks and my little friend here is erected thank Kami that I were baggy trousers but what is this feeling I never feel like this when I'm near Sakura **ah kit **Kyuubi what do you want now **nothing nothing at all but to answer you little question it's quite clear that your in love and that you want to mate with her and have your own little kits **I can't be In love and why would I want to mate with her? **Well kit to put it clearly when I said mate I meant is that you want to have sex with her and be her watt cha ma call it oh that's is a husband since you two are a perfect match for each other **but what if she already has an boyfriend? **From the looks of things I'd say you still got a chance at her since she doesn't have a boyfriend yet.**_

_Training grounds_

"_Alright team lets introduce each other to Lunar here alright" the perv said still reading that orange pervy book "ok my name is Lunar Okami I like wolves,any thing meaty and my friends I dislike the colour pink and people who hates people for something they have no control over ohh and people who beat other people without a reason wether be fear or not my dream is to find some one who will like me for who I am not what I am" Luner said smiling giving them a wolfish grin the rest of the group didi there intro's "right then we will be having an 3 way fight" kakashi said with a little gleam in his eyes as he went to sit in a tree "begin" as everyone stood still for one minute until Lunar speed forword towards Sakura with blinding punching her hard as she went flying towards a tree and smash through it and crached into another five trees. Kakashi stared bugg-eyed at lunar and Naruto just stood there blinking woundering what happen the he started to attack Lunar but she kept doging each fist and foot but she began to strick back until she was infront of Naruto he stared into her eyes and as she stared into his eyes. her eye's there lonely like mine but there soo beautiful he thought as he felt hot and sweaty and his pants felt even more tighter than they were before. ohh my his eyes are lonely like mine but his beautifull eye's looks like waves just crashing into the rocks Lunar thought dreamly as she felt heat rise in her privite area and her heart beat faster. Kakashi stared in wonder as Lunar and Naruto just stare at each other. He felt that they belong to each other soo he began to think how to get them together._

_Lunar decided to strike before she gets hurt herself as she quickly delivered the final blow towards the face and he was out off there dreamly in content while nocked out "well looks like Lunar won the battle ummm ... I guess we can wait until they wake up" he stated while a massive sweetdrop appeared on his head " wanna play strip poker scarecrow" Lunar suggested._

_Couple hours later_

_Naruto and Sakura woke up to see Kakashi in his boxers while Lunar is still fully clothed "hmmmm full house" he said with hope in his eyes " sorry old man but royal flush remove your mask" he sighed and removed his mask and there stood a beautifull face as Lunar got a camera that appeared out off nowhere and took a photo "thanks for playing with me and now I got a souverner ha hahahah" she laughed her ass off at kakashi's misury "hey Lunar can we get a copy off that photo please?" asked Naruto begging with a puppy pout sooo cute... no must resist... but I can't soooo adorable Lunar sighed "alright she said aslong as I get some ramen okay"_

"_yatta ramen" shouted naruto loudly only to get punched by Sakura and be sent miles away "does this happen often?" Lunar asked in a very corius manner " yep everyday actually" said a cetain scarecrow while getting dressed. When Naruto came back from his little journey we all split up. Lunar and Naruto went to the ramen stand together and have some ramen._

_About 50 – 60 bowls later_

"_aaaaaa that was good thanks old man" said Lumar and Naruto In unison and they looked at each other as soon they said those words "ummmm okay soo Naruto wanna umm walked around town" spoke a nervouse Lunar with her head down while a blush appearce on her face. " okay ya sure let's go" spoke an egualy nervouse Naruto. After there walk around Konoha they stopped at the hokage's mountain looking at the sunset "that was a nice walk Naruto thank you for coming with me"said Lunar while admiring the burning sunset. They stood in comfurting silence as they subconscionly moved closer towards each other untillthey were touching "ohh sorry" they both said as there faces got closer until there breath mixed together until Naruto kissed Lunar on the lips her lips there soo soft and I feel like that I am walking on air but what is this feeling** that's love Naruto I think that you found your perfect mate.**_

_his lips there soft and gentle and I feel like that I am going to faint soon wha tis this felling** young one this feeling that you have is love you found the one.**_

_They stood there as Lunar moved her arms around Naruto's neck and he moved his hands around her hips. Her moved his tongue across the bottem of mher lips begging for entrace which she gladly aloud. There tongues danced around each other until they ran out off breadth and parted ways taking deep lungfills of air "wow that was amazin" Naruto said while holding Lunar's hand "ya your right maybe we should do this more often Naruto" Lunar said while looking at Naruto's deep but beautifull eye's. They began to notice that it was late at night "wow look at the time" Lunar said looking at the star filled black sky with an beautifull white half moon "ya let's go i'll take you home" Naruto offered while holding out his other hand "i will like that thank you" and then they began to walk towards there apartments which happends to be right next door to each other "he hehehe see you tomorrow Lunar/Naruto" they said in perfect harmony and they give each other a good night kiss which means can't wait tomorrow to make out. As they went indoor and went to bed with a true smile on there faces._

_3 months later_

_Naruto and Lunar have been going out in secret to there favourite spot the hokage mountain making out after training and missions. "okay team seven there have been reports of sasuke uchiha around the area I want your team and team gai to get him back alright" spoke an anouyed and tired tsunade " hai" came the replay of the team choursed together but the teams were looking suspitionly at Naruto and Lunar who doesn,t seem to care at the moment "alright teams let's go" shouted the big green spandex person with freaken huge eyebrows._


End file.
